


Apples and Gold

by tigriswolf



Series: favorites [10]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ship knows you are not her master. [Barbossa, pre-Curse of the Black Pearl]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Apples and Gold  
> Fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean  
> Disclaimer: no one mentioned herin is mine. I wrote this merely because I can.  
> Warnings: pre-CotBP; implied slash  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Pairings: none, really  
> Wordcount: 200  
> Point of view: second

The ship knows you are not her master. The crew whisper when they think you cannot hear. The ocean is bleak without his dry comments.

Apples taste like ash and the sunrise is not beautiful.

You wonder why you mutinied. Gold does not glitter without him there.

-

The wind whispers with his voice and you snarl at the crew, ordering them to head for Tortuga. Surely, you can drown his memory there. 

-

He’s dead, gone, beyond you. His dark eyes glare at you at night because you bathe yourself with guilt. 

Greed is a sin. You’ve always known that, but never paid before the Aztec gold.

-

Apples taste like ash and you can’t remember the feel of his lips. You can’t feel the wind on your face or water dripping from between your fingers. 

The ship knows you are not her master. You wonder how long until she finally rebels and returns to the depths.

-

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. It always does. And now—the ocean stretches before you, the gold calls to you, and you’ve nearly forgotten his voice. 

The apple tastes like ash in your mouth and you throw it overboard, into the sea.


End file.
